


Сказочное свидание

by NewBeginnings, WTF HP Advneturers 2020 (HP_Adventurers)



Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2020: Мини G-PG-13 [21]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Back to Hogwarts, F/M, Genderswap, Getting Together, M/M, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22364737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewBeginnings/pseuds/NewBeginnings, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Adventurers/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Advneturers%202020
Summary: У них сегодня свидание, но когда у них хоть что-то шло по плану?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2020: Мини G-PG-13 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607785
Kudos: 4





	Сказочное свидание

**Author's Note:**

> Смена пола (временная), сомнительная магия, флафф. Второй седьмой курс. Автор не знает, чем поливали траву, которую он курил.

Гарри внимательно посмотрел на Гермиону. Потом еще внимательнее. Сощурился, прикрыл один глаз, отошел на шаг, оглядывая ее с ног до головы. Зажмурившись, потер глаза, открыл их и снова устремил на нее пристальный взгляд.

В этот момент Гермиона, видимо, поняла, что он уже прикалывается, и скрестила руки на груди.

— Я серьезно, Гарри!

— Я понимаю. В смысле, я вижу.

И он видел. Не был уверен, что верил своим глазам, но действительно видел.

Перед ним стояла Гермиона, она вполне определенно была Гермионой, но еще она определенно была парнем. С усиками, зубами, как у Гермионы были до четвертого курса, и плоской грудью.

Гермиона тряхнула...

Нет.

Тряхнул...

Нет.

— Как тебе имя «Герман»?

— Гарри!

— Нет-нет, это имя уже занято. Тебе нельзя быть Гарри. Гарри — это я.

Взгляд Гермионы сделался убийственным.

— Не нравится «Герман», ну и ладно, — поспешно сказал Гарри.

Гермиона вздохнула. То есть вздохнул.

— Я понимаю, что для тебя это большой шок, — начал он с типичными гермионовыми интонациями, — но для меня, между прочим, тоже. Не так я ожидала провести сегодняшний день.

«А уж я-то!» — подумал Гарри, но вслух произносить этого не стал, чтобы не расстраивать Гермиону. Он знал, что ей нелегко было принять свои чувства к нему, и то, что она согласилась на это свидание, уже было огромным подарком судьбы.

Подарком с сюрпризом, видимо.

— Не переживай, — сказал он. — Ты уже выяснила, что вообще произошло?

Гермиона наморщил нос.

— Я не совсем у... уверен. Когда я проснулся, мое тело уже было таким. Кажется, мне что-то снилось, но... — он развел руками.

— Это могла быть только магия, верно? Заклятье или зелье?

— Разумеется, это магия, Гарри!

(О, этот тон. Он и не сомневался, что перед ним была Гермиона, но теперь... совсем перестал сомневаться.)

— Значит, кто-то умышленно это с тобой... сотворил. Тогда возникает вопрос: зачем? Или подожди, тебя в последнее время Невилл не окатывал никаким варевом? Вдруг это что-то...

Гарри осознавал, что несет чушь, и его попытки построить логическую цепочку Гермиону явно не впечатляли. Но поделать с собой он тоже ничего не мог: слова сами срывались с губ, а в голове царила полная каша.

Он только недавно понял, что испытывал к Гермионе что-то сильное, и тягучее, и необычное, чувствовал тяжесть этого нового чувства в каждом разговоре с ней и не знал, что делать. Попытать счастья, рискнув дружбой с ней и с Роном? Замолчать, забыть и томиться, быть рядом с ней и не позволять себе ни одного лишнего движения или слова?

Она взяла все в свои руки и со смелостью, которой Гарри мог только позавидовать, сказала: «Гарри, мне кажется, что-то изменилось», и вот они должны были пойти в Хогсмид вдвоем (только вдвоем!), и у него колотилось сердце в горле, когда он выходил из комнаты мальчиков этим утром, и он знал, что обязательно поцелует ее сегодня...

А потом она из-за запертой двери произнесла тихо: «Гарри, кое-что изменилось», — и весь мир перевернулся.

Впрочем, это определенно была она. Просто почему-то в мужском обличье.

— Нет, Невилл меня ничем не окатывал, я не дотрагивалась ни до каких экспериментов близнецов... — мучительная пауза, — Джорджа, и вообще, ты же знаешь, что я вернулась в Хогвартс только затем, чтобы доучиться, и решила ни в чем сомнительном больше участия не принимать.

Гарри польстило, что попытка пойти на свидание с ним к сомнительным мероприятиям не относилась.

— Но что-то же случилось! — беспомощно сказал он. — А чтобы все исправить, надо знать, что делать.

Гермиона хмыкнул.

— А знаешь, этого ведь можно было ожидать. Ну, не именно этого, но чего-то подобного.

— Ты имеешь в виду, что с нами постоянно что-то случается?

— Когда мы наконец выпустимся, Хогвартс, наверное, заживет спокойной жизнью.

Они обменялись улыбками, и в этот момент Гарри подумал, что все наверняка будет хорошо.

— Не переживай, Гермиона! Мы победили Волдеморта. С этим уж как-нибудь точно справимся.

Он протянул руку, и Гермиона, сначала помедлив, принял ее и переплел их пальцы.

И они так и остались стоять, держась за руки и смотря друг на друга.

— Будем открывать загадки вселенной или сначала все-таки сходим на это свидание? — чувствуя прилив смелости, спросил Гарри.

Гермиона поморгал, и в его взгляд, только что полный нежности, вернулась привычная сосредоточенность.

— А может, и то и другое сразу?

К своему удивлению Гарри понял, что почти был готов к такому ответу. Они семь лет только и делали, что раскрывали какие-то тайны и иногда при этом вполне неплохо проводили время. Разве этот случай должен быть исключением?

Только сказать было легко, а вот что делать, он и понятия не имел. В кои-то веки сходить на свидание казалось задачей более простой, чем что-то выяснить или с кем-то сразиться.

Гарри фыркнул, и Гермиона вопросительно взглянул на него. Сообразив, что так и не дал никакой ответ, Гарри поспешно произнес, чтобы он не подумал что-то не то:

— Я тут вспомнил, как мне на четвертом курсе казалось проще сразиться с хвосторогой, чем пригласить на бал девушку.

— Сейчас тебе не грозит ни дракон, ни девушка, — заметил Гермиона. Несколько печально заметил.

Гарри запоздало сообразил, что с тех пор, как Гермиона показался ему и поспешно утащил его прочь из гриффиндорской башни, так и не попытался убедить его, что между ними ничего не изменилось.

— И меня это положение дел вполне устраивает!

Странно ему, конечно, было. Но он знал, что рядом с ним Гермиона, знал, что дорожит ею больше остальных, а остальное...

Ну, наверное, было важно, но — в самом же деле. Он победил Волдеморта. Отступить сейчас было бы верхом глупости и трусости, а еще — нечестно по отношению к Гермионе. Она же не виновата, что она он!

Но Гермиона явно сомневался. За руки они подержались, но этого было мало.

Гарри решительно развернулся к Гермионе всем телом.

— Устраивает не в смысле, что не грозит ни дракон, ни девушка, а в смысле, ничего страшного, что ты не девушка — я имею в виду, наверное, такие изменения ни с того ни с сего довольно страшные, потому что непонятно, но мне...

Гермиона хихикнул.

Гарри постарался собраться с мыслями.

— Мне ты нравишься любой! Любым! Любой!

Из-за спины раздалось покашливание, и Гарри с Гермионой подпрыгнули. Гарри сжал его руку крепче, другой пытаясь нащупать волшебную палочку, и только через несколько секунд осознал, что на них пристально смотрит портрет какого-то пожилого господина.

— Я уважаю вашу пылкость, молодой человек, но неужели нельзя потише? Даже если вы допускаете, что другие, услышав о ваших... пристрастиях, ничего не скажут, вести себя в общественном месте все равно надо прилично.

Гарри уставился на него, и господин недовольно пошевелил усами.

— Мы будем иметь в виду, — сказал Гермиона и потащил Гарри за руку. — Слушай, — добавил он на ходу, — мне приятно, что ты это сказал, но давай не будем...

— Это правда, Гермиона. И мы разберемся. Ты готов показаться МакГонагалл?

Возможно, стоило начать с больничного крыла, но больше веры у Гарри было именно в МакГонагалл. Трансфигурация, трансформация и все прочие изменения, скорее всего, именно по ее части. В любом случае, она наверняка что-то подскажет.

Если ее удар сначала не хватит при виде Гермионы, но Гарри не сомневался, что МакГонагалл сильна духом.

И не зря: она помолчала некоторое время, а затем начала задавать Гермионе вопросы, даже примерно те же, что и Гарри. Но Гермиона не мог сказать ничего определенного. Нет, вчерашний день прошел вполне обычно. Да, у него — у нее — было нормальное настроение, и ничего странного не чувствовалось.

(На этих словах он слегка развернулся и бросил на Гарри почти предостерегающий взгляд, как будто думал, что тот выкрикнет: «Но мы же как раз вчера решили попробовать!»)

— Никаких странных зелий и ничего нового я вроде бы тоже не ел и не пил, — завершил Гермиона довольно беспомощно.

— Как вы думаете, профессор, Гермиону заколдовали? — нетерпеливо спросил Гарри.

— Я полагаю, что да, Поттер, — МакГонагалл взглянула на него поверх очков. — Мисс... Грейнджер, я думаю, вам стоит обратиться к профессору Слизнорту за порцией стабилизирующего зелья. Неизвестно, оказывает ли это... заклинание действие только на ваш внешний вид, или изменения уже на более глубоком уровне.

— Чем это грозит? — продолжил Гарри.

— Мистер Поттер, пока мы не выясним, что и почему произошло, трудно будет что-либо предположить. Кто знает, вдруг это не проклятье, как вы, скорее всего, думаете, а чья-то дурная шутка? Или лишь случайность?

— С нами таких случайностей не происходит, профессор.

МакГонагалл вздохнула.

— Я знаю, мистер Поттер. Но давайте не будем делать поспешных выводов.

К Слизнорту они пошли втроем — МакГонагалл, судя по всему, решила, что если не будет их сопровождать, они сбегут разбираться с проблемой самостоятельно. (Она была не так уж далека от правды). Всю дорогу они с Гермионой негромко и торопливо беседовали, и Гарри сначала вслушивался, надеясь, что какая-нибудь деталь да привлечет его внимание, и все станет понятно. Вслушивался, а потом перестал — они и сыпали какими-то заумными названиями зелий и чар, и все понижали голос, и иногда резко замолкали, в общем, его явно не собирались включать в беседу.

Хорошо, что на пути им никто не встретился — Гарри знал, что Гермиона, несмотря на внешнюю браваду, все же нервничает и стеснятся своего нынешнего вида. Он неожиданно вспомнил, как на втором курсе она обросла кошачьей шерстью, и со странным приступом почти веселой ностальгии подумал, что кое-что никогда не меняется.

Наверняка все в Хогвартсе вздохнут спокойнее, когда они отсюда уйдут. И наверняка с ними самими и дальше что-то будет приключаться.

Он вспомнил Сириуса («Жизнь скучна без риска»), вспомнил мародеров, решивших стать анимагами и проводить время с волком-оборотнем, и решил, что это, наверное, неизлечимо. Судьба такая.

Слизнорт, увидев Гермиону, как будто ничуть не удивился. Гарри подавил первый приступ подозрительности (обычно Слизнорт все-таки довольно эмоционально реагировал на всякие изменения вокруг) и напомнил себе, что, как зельевар, тот должен был повидать множество странностей.

Но все равно: не каждый же день к тебе приходит студентка, обернувшаяся в одну ночь парнем.

— Пустяки, пустяки, мисс Грейнджер, — сказал Слизнорт, отвернулся и принялся рыться в ящичках шкафа. — Садитесь, чувствуйте себя свободно. Сейчас мы для вас что-нибудь сообразим... скажите, когда вы проснулись, вы сразу заметили?

Гермиона задумался.

— Точно не помню, — сказал он, — наверное, нет... а может, и да... Как-то и не помню даже. Мне снилось что-то странное, и я проснулся, э, довольно озадаченным.

— Что же вам снилось?

Повисла пауза.

— Этого я тоже не помню, — произнес Гермиона уверенно, но Гарри почти не сомневался, что он соврал. Значит, было в том сне что-то личное или неприятное, чем он сейчас делиться не хотел. — Ерунда какая-то, наверное. Профессор, по-вашему, сон мог повлиять на мое состояние?

— Если это был волшебный сон, то, определенно, да. — Волшебный сон? Гарри только хотел уточнить, что это, как Слизнорт резко сменил тему: — Не приходилось вам вчера сидеть в библиотеке? Среди особо старинных книг?

— Да, я искал кое-что по истории магии. Ну, не именно по истории магии, а, скорее, по истории изображения магии в летописях и исторических источниках. Знаете, все эти маггловские сказки, легенды, фольклор — они возникли не на пустом месте, но какова вероятность, что за той или иной историей стоял реальный случай встречи маггла с магом? — Гермиона говорил неожиданно быстро и подозрительно много, наверное, тоже хотел увести разговор подальше от снов.

— У вас широкий круг интересов, мисс Грейнджер. — Слизнорт принялся греметь склянками, а за его спиной котел поднялся в воздух и встал на огонь.

— Я собираюсь налаживать связи между магами и магглами и хочу больше знать о том, как все было раньше. Но история сказок — это так, знаете... для досуга.

— В этих историях было что-то про смену сущности, мисс Грейнджер? — спросила вдруг МакГонагалл, подавшись вперед. Гарри с интересом посмотрел на нее. Он-то думал, что Слизнорт расспрашивает Гермиону, чтобы поддержать беседу и помочь ей справиться с волнением, но вдруг в его словах все-таки что-то было?

Но — сказки, легенды?

Дадли в детстве не слишком жаловал истории про волшебников и рыцарей, а вот Гарри нравилось их слушать, а потом и читать, если удавалось добраться до книжки. Когда они оба стали старше, некоторые книги переехали в чулан, но они были для совсем маленьких и не так его занимали. Это Гермиона наверняка обожала все эти большие, тяжелые тома с картинками и красивыми буквами. Интересно, то есть сейчас она читала про те же сказки, которыми зачитывалась в детстве, но уже с точки зрения истории магии?

— Например, когда злые колдуны и колдуньи швырялись направо и налево темными заклинаниями и оборачивали принцев в чудовищ или предметы? — Гермиона хмыкнул. — Попадалось и такое. Вы думаете, это имеет какое-то отношение к моему нынешнему... к тому, что со мной произошло?

— Не обязательно, — сказала МакГонагалл. — Но если это был злой умысел, и кто-то за вами следил, мог взять потом те же книги, прочитать и... вдохновиться.

— Я забрал все в гриффиндорскую башню, — сказал Гермиона. — Хотел почитать перед сном, чтобы отвлечься и... — он не стал продолжать.

Гарри почувствовал, что улыбается. Неужели Гермиона нервничала перед их встречей и решила набрать побольше книг и начитаться по уши, чтобы не забивать себе голову тревожными мыслями? Да, похоже на то.

— Давайте взглянем на них? — предложила МакГонагалл. — Пока варится зелье.

Тут Гермиона неожиданно порозовел и поерзал в кресле.

— Не думаю, что там есть что-то интересное, — произнес он, но палочку все-таки вытащил и взмахнул ею с сосредоточенным выражением лица. Когда книги — всего две и не особенно даже толстые — ворвались в окно, Гермиона с интересом взглянул на палочку и произнес: — Она все так же хорошо слушается меня.

Гарри понял, что он специально колдовал невербально — проверить, не изменилось ли что-то.

— О, это все еще ваша палочка, мисс Грейнджер, и это все еще вы. Такую крепкую связь, как у палочки с волшебником, очень сложно нарушить, — сказал Слизнорт. Гарри почти забыл про него и теперь вздрогнул от неожиданности, а потом повернул голову. Слизнорт нарезал странного и неопределенного вида сушеную палку и, наверное, почувствовав взгляд Гарри, посмотрел на него в ответ. — Не хотите помочь, мистер Поттер? — предложил он.

— Боюсь, я что-нибудь испорчу, сэр.

— Очень в этом сомневаюсь, мальчик мой. Вы же, в самом деле...

Его прервал неожиданный смешок, хриплый и странный. Гарри не сразу понял, что это смеется МакГонагалл. Она открыла книжку и держала палец на странице — и явно улыбалась. Гарри вытаращился. Что же ее так заинтересовало? Текста он видеть не мог, а книга выглядела незнакомой. Он бросил непонимающий взгляд на Гермиону — тот тоже смотрел на МакГонагалл с удивлением, а еще с легким румянцем на щеках.

Нет, в этих его книжках определенно было что-то подозрительное.

— Хорошо, что вы сказали, что были в библиотеке, мисс Грейнджер, — проговорила МакГонагалл. — Это старые книги, прошедшие через множество рук. Если на страницах были пыль или пыльца, или остатки старого заклинания, вполне возможно... Наверное, стоит проконсультироваться с профессором Флитвиком, он в этом деле больший специалист, чем я, и...

— Может, не стоит, профессор? — перебил Гарри. Судя по виду Гермионы, он точно не хотел, чтобы еще кого-то вовлекали в это чудное происшествие, хватало и двух преподавателей. (А еще Гарри было очень интересно, что же такое нашли в книге Гермиона и МакГонагалл, и откладывать разгадку не хотелось). — Если вы что-то знаете, то, ну, знаете. Поделитесь с нами?

МакГонагалл снова издала нечто похожее на смешок и повернулась к Гермионе.

— Вы же прочитали вчера эту историю, знаете, что можно сделать? Решать вам, мисс Грейнджер.

Гермиона послал ей ошарашенный взгляд.

— Сейчас? Здесь?

— Вы нашли какое-то решение? — спросил Слизнорт, который, видимо, недоумевал не меньше, чем Гарри.

Прежде чем ему успел кто-то ответить, Гермиона решительно встал, захлопнул книгу и прочистил горло.

— Гарри, можно с тобой переговорить? Э, наедине.

Со Слизнортом Гермионе явно не хотелось делиться найденным решением.

Гарри кивнул, вставая, и пошел за ним, по дороге попытавшись кинуть взгляд на таинственную книгу. Обложка была темная и плотная, а букв или не было, или не было видно. Может, Гермиона поэтому и заинтересовалась, что снаружи о книге ничего не было понятно.

Неужели на страницах действительно лежало какое-то мощное темное проклятье? В книге с историями для детей?

Они вышли из кабинета Слизнорта и остановились в пустом классе зельеварения. Гермиона провел пальцами по первой парте, очертил темные следы пролитого зелья, и неуверенно повернулся к Гарри.

— Вы в самом деле уже нашли ответ? Что это было? — спросил тот.

Гермиона сделал глубокий вдох.

— Ты сказал, что между нами ничего не изменилось. Ты правда так считаешь?

Гарри кивнул.

— Правда-правда?

— Что происходит, Гермиона?

— Я... нет, наверное, это глупая идея, — Гермиона развернулся, собираясь уйти, но Гарри успел поймать его за руку. Коснулся запястья, где под кожей отчетливо несся кубарем пульс, и осторожно перехватил обеими руками.

— Гермиона.

— На самом деле, это просто глупость, Гарри, МакГонагалл, наверное, решила пошутить надо мной и не ожидала, что я попробую проверить...

— Гермиона. Расскажи мне.

Тот снова глубоко вдохнул и облизнул губы. Гарри непроизвольно задержался на них взглядом — они стали чуть тоньше и бледнее, чем были до сегодняшнего дня, ну, или просто Гермиона слишком нервничал. Или Гарри плохо помнил, что, если честно, было менее вероятно, потому что он давно о них думал и смотрел на них украдкой.

Интересно, чем отличался бы поцелуй с нынешним Гермионой от поцелуя с Гермионой прежней?

— То, что вы нашли в книге... Ты станешь снова такой, какой была?

— Что будет с нами, если не стану? — почти прошептал Гермиона, не встречаясь с Гарри взглядом.

В сердце екнуло, но Гарри решил, что промедление будет сейчас ужасно. Он и сам толком не знал, но нельзя было закрываться, останавливаться, нельзя было дать Гермионе даже подумать, что все кончено. Они даже не сходили на то свидание!

Он мягко дотронулся одной рукой до его подбородка, заставляя посмотреть себе в глаза.

— А что ты хочешь, чтобы было?

Гермиона мазнул взглядом по рту Гарри и встретился с ним глазами.

Это, в общем-то, отвечало на вопрос.

Гарри склонил голову и осторожно прижался губами к губам, помедлил и положил руку Гермионе на талию, чуть притягивая к себе. Секунда, за которую сердце несколько раз бешено отколотило в ушах — и Гермиона ответил, приоткрыв губы и даже издав едва слышный стон, который вышиб почву у Гарри из-под ног.

Было странно, необычно, волшебно, восхитительно, и он чувствовал, как Гермиона расслабляется в его объятиях и прижимается сильнее, как кладет руку ему на шею и тоже притягивает ближе, ближе и почему-то чуть ниже, и...

Что-то изменилось.

Он не понял сразу, что произошло, но услышал то ли щелчок, то ли стук и решил сначала, что это преподаватели открыли дверь в класс. Дернулся назад, не убирая рук, открыл глаза, только поняв, что успел их закрыть.

И увидел Гермиону.

То есть, _Гермиону_.

Прежнюю, взъерошенную и улыбающуюся очень нежно и очень смущенно.

Гарри открыл рот, не зная, что хочет сказать, и закрыл его, так и не издав ни звука.

Гермиона рассмеялась нежным, высоким голосом, своим прежним.

Она что, вернулась?

— Подожди, подожди, — смог все-таки произнести Гарри, — в этом что, и был весь фокус? Поцеловаться?

Гермиона кивнула.

— Что же ты раньше молчала?!

— Я не знала, — ответила она. — Даже не догадывалась!

Гарри озадаченно потер лоб.

— Так это что, получается, МакГонагалл отправила нас... целоваться?

Гермиона закрыла лицо руками.

— Не зря она смеялась, — произнес Гарри, все так же ошеломленный. — У меня голова идет кругом. Что это за книжку ты такую читала?

— Говорю же, сказки! — Гермиона помедлила, а потом махнула рукой. — Волшебные сказки про любовь. Потому что мне нужно было что-то почитать, обязательно нужно, чтобы успокоиться, а за уроки браться не хотелось, и я решила, ну, знаешь, чтобы не как всегда, а настроиться... на что-то новое...

— Гермиона, — сказал Гарри серьезно, — ты же знаешь, что нравишься мне такой, какая ты есть? — он сам не ожидал, что произнесет это, но и что с того? Скрывать ему было нечего. — И пусть бы мы даже просто решили провести время вдвоем, как обычно, все прошло бы хорошо. Не обязательно что-то новое. Это же мы.

Гермиона смотрела на него, смотрела так, что у Гарри переворачивалось что-то внутри, и он решил добавить:

— Ну, то есть, поцелуи тоже были бы кстати! — и она снова прижалась к нему и поцеловала.

А потом дверь в класс действительно открылась, но Гарри уже было все равно. Пускай все видят.

Раздалось оханье, скрип, дверь снова закрыли, а затем, как бы он ни хотел обрубить весь остальной мир и сосредоточиться только на Гермионе, все же услышал приглушенный шепот Слизнорта:

— Любовь — действительно самая могущественная магия. И все-таки в книжке речь шла о лягушке!

Кажется, МакГонагалл ответила возмущенно: «Гораций!», но Гарри слушать не стал, а нашел в себе силы оторваться, взял Гермиону за руку и повел в сторону выхода.

Свидание обещало быть интересным.то


End file.
